WEDDING CAKE!
by Yakio-Daftpunky
Summary: La boda mas esperada de Amestris! Por fin Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye deciden unir sus vidas...pero vean a que precio XD. Hay incursiones especiales de personajes originales de ELEMENTAL, espero les guste. Dedicado a Cris Roy


Estamos presenciando un cálido atardecer en la oficina de Mustang. La única persona que se encuentra ahí es Riza Hawkeye…Sola…Contemplando ese atardecer a través de la ventana, mirando fijamente…Pero sola…Hacía tanto que un atardecer no le había llamado la atención. Algo le decía que el día de hoy sería especial…

Roy- ¿Se puede?

Riza- ¡Taisan!- se cuadra.

Roy- Descansa…¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, Teniente Hawkeye?

Riza- Yo solo estaba viendo ese atardecer…Digo, por nada en especial, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Y usted, Coronel?

Roy- También estoy contemplando el panorama…

Sin nada más que decir, Riza siguió mirando el espectáculo de luces que pocas veces nos ofrece la naturaleza con una puesta de sol…Entonces Roy se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano junto a la suya. Hawkeye no se inmutó, el único signo visible de que estaba consiente del gesto era un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…Sin embargo, claramente pudo sentir la mirada del Coronel clavada en su rostro. No tardó en corresponderle la mirada.

Roy- Teniente Hawkeye…He pensado…Bueno, creo que voy muy rápido.

Riza- ¿Qué sucede Coronel?- la chica seguía con mirada seria.

Roy- Esque…bueno, no sé por qué pero…hoy en la tarde…escribí un verso…muy pequeño, pero pensado totalmente para ti.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la rubia…Nadie le había hablado así. Por raro que parezca, ningún hombre se había, digamos, fijado en ella.

Roy- …¿Me permites…- (toma su mano).- recitártelo?

Riza- …¿Por qué no?

El ambiente se tornó mucho más dulce…Pueden imaginárselo¿No? Adorable, con destellos, fondo rosa…Definitivamente ese era un día muy especial…

Roy- …Espero que me disculpes…como lo acabo de componer no me lo he aprendido de memoria…

Riza- No hay problema…

Roy sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y…

Roy- Ejem…"Que rica está la manzana que cuelga de la ramita…Se está cayendo de buena porque ya está madurita…"

Riza- O.o????

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bienvenidos sean a esta cosa, hagan espacio en su estómago para un pedazo del…

_**WEDDING CAKE!!!!!!**_

¡Comenzamos!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Howl- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ¡¡¿¿ES CIERTO ESO????!!!

Mellyna.- ¡Claro! Fuentes muy confiables me lo transmitieron.- (guiño).- Mustang y Hawkeye son novios desde ayer.

Melissa.- Y vaya que le hacía falta a Roy alguien que lo metiera en cintura…

Mellyna- Pensé que serías tú :P

Melissa: ¬¬…

Howl: Me alegro por ese vago…

Melissa- ¿De verdad?

Howl:…No. Pero así mi Kureyo dejará de babear por ese inútil¿No?

Melissa- Lo dudo ú.uU…

Yakío: Pero por favor, cuéntenme la historia, yo quiero estar enterada…

Mellyna- ¿Tú quien eres ¬¬?

Yakío: Etto…la chica de la limpieza XP. A ver, suelta la sopa Mellyna. ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Mellyna: Pues verán…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Así como la conocemos, Riza Hawkeye puede ser una mujer bastante tímida. A sus 25 años son pocas las relaciones "serias" que ha tenido…

Entre ellas, podemos contar una antes de entrar al cuartel…Su nombre era (y todavía lo es porque sigue por aquí) Jean Havoc. Ambos tienen la misma edad. Y bueno, Riza es una mujer muy hermosa, y Jean era un joven con las hormonas en alto, así que él la invitó a salir en varias ocasiones. Pero Hawkeye, tan seria como siempre, prefirió el trabajo que seguirle el juego, así que lo más que hubo entre ellos fue un poco de helado.

Ya estando en el cuartel, Riza llamó más la atención de lo que debiera, especialmente por su duro carácter. No se había visto a nadie semejante hasta Kureyo Dunkhelsin. Sin embargo, Riza ascendió más rápido que la espuma, y los que no la querían rumoraban que se debía a su segunda "relación", pues un hombre llamado Frank Archer se fijó en ella. Pero, para ser sinceros, Archer no era el hombre con el que todas soñamos, tenía unos aires de grandeza que ni Melissa Hughes hubiera podido controlar. Riza aceptó salir con él sólo por una cosa, y no es lo que estamos pensando (el puesto, malpensadotes, no piensen otra cosa ¬¬), era por una cosita llamada autoestima…Quiera que no, cuando un hombre no se ha fijado en ti (a tu parecer), dices que es porque eres fea, desagradable o algo así…Pero gracias al cielo, Riza se quería lo bastante como para no durar ni dos días con el sujeto.

Entonces ascendió más, hasta llegar a Teniente Primero del Alquimista de Fuego…Él…

Nunca había pensado en un hombre como él…Claro que tenía defectos, era mujeriego, distraído, medio alcohólico, mujeriego, perezoso, soberbio, y un poco mujeriego. Pero cuando amas a una persona, la amas con todas sus cualidades y defectos. Y si, Riza se decidió por querer a Roy Mustang…Aunque él nunca le hiciera caso…Aunque él siempre saliera con otras chicas…Pero ella nunca le demostró bien lo que sentía. Prefería estar al tanto de él más como una madre que como una mujer enamorada, además de que sus ocupaciones en el trabajo no eran de lo más ligeras, dejaban mucho tiempo que desear. Era desesperante, pero ni modo, así es la vida.

Una mañana, sin embargo, Riza se levantó, decidida…Hacía tanto tiempo que ella lo quería…Y de alguna manera, él le daba mensajes subliminales de su afecto. Nada perdía con intentarlo. Pero¿Cómo decirle a un hombre que te gusta si en nuestra sociedad se está acostumbrada a que sea él quien llegue con un ramo de rosas a tu balcón y te declare su amor?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Intermedio &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yakío- ¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaa, Cristhiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!!!!!!

Mellyna- ¬¬ ¿Me dejas seguir?

Yakío- Está bien…quiero seguir los consejos de Hawkeye, a ver cómo le fue a ella…¡Aaaaahhhh, Cristhian, te amo¡Me gustas, pero me asustas!!!!

Howl- Déjense de dramas¿Quieren?

Melissa- Esperen…yo entiendo lo que ella siente T.T snif…Ahora si, prosigue…

&&&&&&&&&&&& Sigan leyendo &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y se decidió a hacerlo. Ahora si se lo iba a decir. Iba a decirle con firmeza " Roy…Me gustas mucho…no solo eso, Te Amo". No le importaba lo que él le respondiera, Riza no pensaba quedarse con la zozobra de que pudo haberlo hecho y no lo hizo. Realizó su rutina como todos los días hasta que llegó a la oficina. Se detuvo un poco antes de entrar…Y para cuando lo hizo…

Havoc- ¡Jenga!!!

Riza- o.o?

Roy- Maldición…Eso no es justo, hiciste trampa.

Fury- Tranquilo Coronel, tal vez lo mejor será que cambiemos de juego.- (Saca un twister)

Farman- Buenos días, Hawkeye-dono.

Riza- o.o…-.- buenos días.

Roy- ¡Vaya, llegaste! Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Riza- No, muchas gracias, yo vengo a trabajar.

Breda- ¡Hola!- (también va llegando)- Miren, como les prometí¡aquí está el Scrable!!

Todos menos Riza- ¡Hurra por Breda!!

Genial…el mejor momento de decisión para Riza, arruinado por unos populares juegos de mesa. Bastante enfadada, la rubia se fue a sentar al extremo contrario del salón.

Fury- ¿Pasa algo, Hawkeye-dono?

Riza- Nada en especial.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, donde ninguno de los presentes se movió…hasta que alguien decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Roy- Teniente Havoc¿Se encuentra muy ocupado?

Havoc: Si.

Roy- perfecto, lleve estos papeles a la oficina de Hughes.

Havoc- ¬¬…

Roy- ¿Sargento Fury?

Fury- ¿Si, Taisan?

Roy- Vaya con Havoc.

Fury- ñnU…

Roy- Farman-san, Breda-san…

Ambos: Si, Coronel?

Roy- …Tráiganme el almuerzo.

Ambos- ¬¬ claro…

Roy- AAAAAaaajuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm…que genial es ser el mandamás.

Riza- ¿Y yo que voy a hacer, Taisan?

Roy- Mmmmm…A ver…¿Qué sugiere?

Riza- Yo no se, usted es el que manda.

Roy- pero dime, debe haber algo que quieras hacer…

La rubia se sorprendió un poco…eso sonaba como una invitación…

Riza- Lo que usted guste estará bien.

Roy- De acuerdo…

El Coronel se levantó y caminó hacia ella, quien no se lo esperaba…Pero se detuvo a unos centímetros.

Roy- ¿Vamos a comer?

Riza se sorprendió todavía más…

Riza- no lo sé…

Roy- Anda, estamos solos y el mundo es nuestro…

Riza- pero eso sería una …

La Teniente no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad…

(TOC TOC)

…A menos que alguien llegara a interrumpir.

Roy- Adelante…

Edward- ¿Está ocupado, Coronel?

Roy- ¿Quién me habla?…¡Ah, Edward-kun! Lo siento, no tengo mis lentes para ver cosas pequeñas…

Edward- ¬¬XXXXXX

Roy- ¿Qué quieres?

Edward- Me enviaron por la Teniente Hawkeye, la necesitan para unos registros o no se que.

Roy- Esta bien…¿Hawkeye-san? Por favor, nos vemos más tarde.

Riza- …Seguro

Ambos rubios salieron con dirección al departamento de investigación.

Edward.- …Etto…Hawkeye-dono…

Riza- ¿Qué sucede, Edward-kun?

Edward- Es solo que…bueno…ehm…En lo que llegamos¿Podríamos hablar de algo personal?

Riza se sacó mucho de onda…era la primera vez que Edward Elric le hablaba con tanta confianza.

Riza- …Por supuesto…

Edward- Me preguntaba…si…usted…y…ejem…- (Ed se puso rojo).- …Bueno…etto…usted y yo…

Riza- …¿Si?…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& otro intermedio &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Howl- Melissa, calma, termina de escuchar el relato…

Melissa- x-x…

Yakío- ¿Y luego, Y luego Y luego Y luego?????

Mellyna- Ejem…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& síganle &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward- Usted…y yo…podríamos…

Riza- ……………

Edward- …Hacer algo…por mi hermano…

Riza- …¿Eh?.- (al principio no entendió el concepto con claridad).- …¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?

Edward- es lo que quiero saber…esque…hace varios días que está raro…lo veo deprimido…

Riza.- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas la causa?

Edward- …Esque…la causa…ya la se…creo…bueno, es por una mujer.

Riza- …¿Una mujer????…

Edward- Si…Alphonse no se decide a declararle lo que siente por ella…no se a que le teme…por eso pensaba que…como usted es una chica y…pues…

Riza- ¿Quieres que aconseje a tu hermano??

Edward- Algo así…no se me ocurre nadie más…no conocemos muchas chicas, y creo que nos podría ser de ayuda…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Y vuelven a interrumpir ¬¬ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Melissa- ¡Ey! Como que no conoce a muchas chicas¿Qué nosotras estamos pintadas o que??

Yakío- Supongo que le tiene más confianza a Hawkeye que a cualquier otra chismosa…sin agraviar a las presentes XD

Melissa y Mellyna- ¬¬x…

Yakío- Bueno¿Vas a seguir o que??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Lean mientras puedan &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Riza- Pero…¿Qué le diría yo a Alphonse-kun?

Edward- Etto…pues…simplemente hablar con él.

En eso llegaron al departamento de investigaciones.

Riza- Descuida Ed, claro que lo haré n.n, iré un poco más tarde, si no te importa.

Edward- ¡Muchas gracias Hawkeye-dono!!!…por cierto, siento haber interrumpido su charla con el coronel.

Riza- Descuida…-(suspiro).- …no era nada importante.

Edward- Si puedo ayudar en algo, no dude en pedírmelo Teniente.

Riza- Gracias.

Ed se despidió y se fue. Riza entró al departamento, en donde la esperaba alguien a quien todos queremos (o tal vez no…)

Riza- ¿Me necesitaba, Dunkhelsin-san?

Kureyo- ¿Yo para qué te quiero, ladilla?

Riza- Edward-kun me dijo que me buscaban para lo de unos registros.

Kureyo- ¡Maldito enano, le dije que le llamara a Roy!!!!!…¬¬ en fin, llevate esto y a ver que haces con ellos.- (le da un montón de papeles)- que estén listos para hoy en la tarde

Riza- Claro.

Ante los duros comentarios de Kureyo, Riza jamás se molestaba. A pesar de que la rubia tenía más que presente que la Alquimista de la Noche deseaba con toda el alma desposarse con Roy Mustang. Pero el hecho de que el Alquimista de fuego jamás le hiciera caso a la pelinegra sólo era para que Riza se sintiera mejor.

En eso sonó el teléfono de Kure-san. Era una alarma demasiado ruidosa, lo que ocasionó que Riza, por el sobresalto, dejara caer los papeles. Mientras los levantaba, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación…

Kureyo- ¿Quién habla?…¡Ah, hooooolaaaaaa!!!!…Si, ya los lleva para allá…claro, que si…n.n ¡encantada!…¿A qué hora?…De acuerdo, estaré lista¿Dónde nos vemos?…ok…si, por supuesto…¡Hasta entonces, Roy-chan!!…

Obviamente Riza sintió una punzada en el pecho…¿Roy había invitado a salir a Kureyo?…pero eso era imposible…si él la había invitado primero…Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no le había dicho que si…entonces, tal vez, Roy sólo necesitaba alguien con quien pudiera gastar su salario. Sin embargo, Hawkeye no le iba a dar a Kureyo el gusto de verla destrozada, así que simplemente terminó de levantar los papeles y salió.

Aún sin reponerse del descaro de Roy la teniente llegó a la oficina. No estaba sola, de hecho solo Edward estaba ahí.

Edward- Vaya…no esperaba que nos viéramos de nuevo tan pronto, jeje…¿pasa algo?

Riza- …nada importante en realidad…

A pesar de su respuesta, Ed de inmediato notó que la chica le estaba mintiendo, sus ojos carmesíes denotaban mucha tristeza…

Edward- Seguramente sabrá que yo no tengo cerebro para cosas amorosas…pero…como dije hace unos momentos, si puedo ayudarla en algo, lo haré sin pensarlo…Si de algo sirve, puedo escuchar lo que sea…

Riza- Edward-kun…siempre lo he dicho, te ves como un niño, pero eres más maduro que cualquier hombre…

Edward- o.o?…¡Gracias ñ.ñ!

Riza- Es…solo…que…- (por alguna razón, ella sintió que era necesario decirle a alguien lo que sentía…tenía que desahogarse…)- …¿Cómo puede ser que ame a alguien que no tiene ni el mas minimo interés en mi?…¿Qué te hecha en cara todas sus conquistas?…¿¿¿¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien con tantos defectos????? Eso solo prueba que tengo un pésimo gusto en todos los aspectos…

Edward- o.o etto…

Riza- Hay veces en que a uno le gustaría no sentir nada, porque n sabes si exteriorizando tus sentimientos vas a dañar a otras personas…en cambio, hay gente que sabe que puede hacer mucho daño haciendo o diciendo cosas, y sin embargo las dicen, seguramente con el afán de lastimar…Dime Ed¿Ustedes los hombres disfrutan haciendo sufrir a una chica?

Edward- Este…por mi parte, yo no me considero así…pero…supongo que hay tipos como ROY MUSTANG que no piensan las cosas antes de hacerlas…eh…no estoy ayudando en nada¿Verdad?…

El rubio tenía razón…ya todo mundo lo sabía, menos Riza…mejor dicho, no quería darse cuenta. Pero ahora si tenía grabadas en la mente cada una de las palabras y su significado que describían a la perfección al alquimista de fuego: Cretino Papanatas.

Riza- Pero…aún así…lo amo.

Edward- …………………

Riza- Soy una tonta…- (la rubia dejó escapar unas lágrimas)- …por fijarme en un hombre así…tanto por sus defectos, como por su posición…es inalcanzable para mí…

Edward- ¡Yo no creo eso!…Si alguien llegara a desposarse con Mustang, sería usted Hawkeye-dono. Es la persona más cercana a él, y de hecho a la única que escucha.

Riza- Sólo soy para él una más, su nana…

Edward- No, no lo creo…Estoy seguro de que usted no le es indiferente.

Riza- ¡Claro que no le soy indiferente! Si yo no estuviera ya hubiera metido la pata muchas veces…

Edward- Etto…

Riza- Parezco más su madre que su guardaespaldas.

Edward- Ejem…

Riza- …Pero ya me decidí que no me importa…El día de hoy estaba dispuesta a decirle lo mucho que me gustaba…lo mucho que lo amaba…¡¡¡Pero invitó a salir a Kureyo Dunkhelsin!!!

Edward- mmmmmm…Teniente…

Riza- Seguramente yo hubiera hecho el ridículo al declararle mis sentimientos…no me hubiera tomado en serio jamás, simplemente me llevaría al teatro y ya…

Roy- Tal vez a cenar.

Riza- Si, tal vez a cenar…y como el hombre no está nada perdido, también por unas copas a un buen bar para impresionarme.

Roy- Preferiría que fuéramos a bailar.

Riza- Y después de unos besos me dejaría en mi casa fingiendo que nada pasó y…

Edward- ¡¡Hawkeye-dono!!

Riza- ¿Qué…?

Hasta entonces, Riza se dio cuenta de la presencia de Roy…Lo había escuchado todo, pero para nada parecía molesto…mas bien, conmovido.

Riza-…Taisan…yo…

Roy- Teniente Hawkeye…aprecio mucho su sinceridad…

Riza- …Gracias…- (la chica se cuadró como para fingir que no pasaba nada)- Compermiso…

Roy- Nada de eso…no saldrás de aquí mientras no hablemos…

Edward- O.O…etto…ejem…

Roy- Antes que nada, en ningún momento invité a salir a Kureyo…

&&&&&&&&&&LA LLAMADA &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kureyo-¿Quién habla?

Roy- Buenas tardes, Dunkhelsin-san…

Kureyo- ¡Ah, hooooolaaaaaa!!!!

Roy- ¿Están listos los papeles de los nuevos reclutas?

Kureyo- Si, ya los lleva para allá

Roy- Perfecto…por cierto¿Ya se confirmó la hora de la reunión del Congreso?

Kureyo- claro que si

Roy- Ah, hablando de eso¿Serías tan amable de llevar tu maquinita de café que lo prepara con crema?

Kureyo-…¡n.n encantada!…¿A qué hora?

Roy- Mmmm…tendré que verificarlo, es probable que me vaya temprano…¿A las tres está bien?

Kureyo- De acuerdo, estaré lista¿Dónde nos vemos?

Roy- En la Sala de Juntas.

Kureyo- ok…si, por supuesto…¡Hasta entonces, Roy-chan!!…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy- Simplemente le llamé para ver si ella estaba invitada a la Junta del Congreso. No quisiera salir con ninguna otra mujer…-(el pelinegro se acercó a unos centímetros de su cara)- …Mas que contigo.

…Y la besó. Hawkeye no cabía en sí de la sorpresa…pero…aún así, era algo que estaba haciendo sin su permiso. Lo empujó bruscamente.

Roy- Lo siento mucho…

Riza- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso??????!!!!!!

Roy- estoy muy apenado…pero no arrepentido. Tus labios saben exactamente a como los había soñado.

Riza- …¿Eh?………

Roy- Querida…- (Hoono no se incó y tomó la mano derecha de la chica)- …no soy digno de besar tus piés, mucho menos tus suaves manos…eres una mujer admirable en todos los sentidos, manejas las armas y tu cerebro mucho mejor que todos los demás de esta oficina, incluyéndome…No tengo palabra alguna para expresar lo que siente mi corazón en este momento de destapar mis sentimientos……lo único que puedo decir en este momento es rogar que aceptes a este desecho humano que se muere por estrecharte entre sus brazos. Deseo con toda mi alma que me purifiques y perdones todas mis sandeces. Deseo con todo mi corazón hacerte felíz…te amo, Riza. Respóndeme por favor¿Quisieras iniciar a tratarme como tu novio fiel?

….Todas nos hubiéramos quedado más que mudas con estas hermosas palabras…Pero Riza Hawkeye no, ella fue lo suficientemente razonable para digerir las palabras una por una, y comprender que su significado era sincero.

Riza- …Si, Roy…Quiero que seas mi novio…

Entonces ella se arrodilló también, quedando ambos de frente. Esta vez, el beso fue mucho más tierno, lleno de sentimiento…

Edward- OWO U…Etto…Compermiso…-( dijo el pobre enanito saliendo de ahí hecho la conchinilla. En verdad no quería hacer mal tercio, a pesar de que había presenciado todo a detalle…seguramente con eso ya no iba a necesitar ayuda con Alphonse)

(Afuera)

Breda- ¡Maldición!…Toma ¬¬

Farman- Qué pérdida…Ten ¬¬

Havoc- Dinero fácil XD

Fury- Se los dije, el Coronel por supuesto que se atrevería…¡Ey¿Y a mí por qué no me pagan mi apuesta?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&se acabó el relato &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mellyna- …y así fue como pasó todo. Lindo¿No?

Melissa- ¡¡¡¡HERMOSO T0T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy muy feliz por la Teniente…¡Mas le vale a Roy no tratarla mal, porque se meterá con todos nosotros, cierto!!!!????

Yakío- ¡Hai!…Y a todo esto Mellyna¿Tú cómo te enteraste?

Mellyna- pues…

(En eso entra Edward a la estancia)

Edward- Ah, si, Mellyna-san, se me olvidó decirte que……o.o?

Melissa, Howl y Yakío- ¡Hola!

Edward.- …Te decía…que no le hablaras de eso a nadie ¬¬…fue algo vergonzoso.

Mellyna- O.O…Descuida XP…además, todo el cuartel se tiene que enterar.

Edward- ¬¬ si, ya vi por que corren los chismes.

Altavoz- Señorita Larissblack, se solicitan sus servicios en la cocina…

Yakío- Demonios ¬¬…En fin, regreso después…-(salgo y ya afuera miro hacia los lectores)- ¡Qué chisme, cierto!!!! Si quieren saber más de esta nueva relación no duden en mandarnos todas sus cartas aquí, al cuartel de central. Tengan por seguro que Howl, Melissa, las chicas Nisu y yo las responderemos con mucho gusto. Esperemos a ver cómo les vá a Roy y a Riza en su relación…y qué pasará con Kureyo cuando se entere. ¡A las cinco cartas seguiremos de chismosos XD! Ah, cierto, este fic está dedicado a una relación muy hermosa y reciente…mi amado Roy…bueno, Chris XD…Ahora que el amor ronda en el aire, creo que escribiré mejor. ¡wiiii!


End file.
